legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Vision
Vision is a superhero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Avengers #57 (October 1968), he is an android created by the evil AI Ultron. Although created for malicious purposes, Vision broke away from his creator's control and became a member of the Avengers. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 4.0, Vision's costume can be accessed by the player. Whilst wearing it, they will be granted access to his powers and abilities. Backstory Vision is what is known as a "synthezoid", an android with artificial or genetic material infused with its systems. Created by Ultron to be used against his creator, Henry Pym/Ant-Man, and the Avengers, he was deployed to fight the team and help achieve Ultron's goal to dominate the Earth. Despite this, Ultron wished Vision to have his own mind to prevent him from becoming predictable and reliant on logic. After a lengthy battle, the Avengers eventually helped break Vision from Ultron's control by exposing him to the mind of the deceased Wonder Man, who had been murdered by the villain in battle. Realizing his creator's goals to be malicious, he joined the team and assisted them in defeating Ultron. For his efforts in the villain's defeat, the Avengers offered Vision to become a member of the team, which he accepted immediately. As one of the most powerful members of the team, Vision would become a valued Avenger and widely respected for his power. Despite this, he would often struggle when confronted with Ultron, due to the AI's influence over him. Vision would also become romantically involved with fellow member Scarlet Witch and, eventually, became married to her. In the Mod 4.0 - 4.3.12 Vision has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited since version 4.0 of the mod. His suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player, giving him Strength 6, Speed 2 (8 whilst sprinting) and the ability to fly. Vision can also fire a channeled Solar Beam from the Solar Jewel on his head (Suit Ability 1 Key), become intangible (Suit Ability 4 Key) and use an anti-cloaking device (Suit Ability 9 Key). Vision is also immune to poison, hunger, suffocation, fire and fall damage. Crafting To craft the Vision, you will need: *10 Emerald Blocks *7 Yellow Cloth *5 High-Tech Electronics *4 Lightning Stone Ingots *3 Red Diamonds *1 Limonite Ingot *1 Daylight Sensor Solar Jewel Recipe.png|Solar Jewel Recipe Vision Head Recipe.png|Vision's Head Recipe Vision Torso Recipe.png|Vision's Torso Recipe Vision Legs Recipe.png|Vision's Legs Recipe Vision Boots Recipe.png|Vision's Boots Recipe 5.0 (Alpha) Vision is also available in version 5.0's Alpha stages, though his suit is only available via creative mode and cannot be crafted. Wearing it gives the player Health 40, Attack Damage 25, Speed 8 (whilst sprinting), Jump Boost 2 and Flight 4. He can also fire an Optic Beam (Suit Ability 1 Key), repair himself (Suit Ability 2 Key), increase his density to become more resistant to attacks (Suit Ability 3 Key), and become intangible (Suit Ability 4 Key). Vision has Regeneration 2 and Fire Resistance. He is also immune to suffocation, hunger, poison and fall damage. 6.0 / Legends When the Superheroes Unlimited was merged into the Legends Mod in version 6.0, Vision was once again. Available via the Suit Assembly Unit, his costume costs 61,300 tokens. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 25, Speed 8 when sprinting, Jump Boost 3 and Flight 4. In addition, they will be granted Fortitude 9, Mental Defence 1, Regeneration 1, Fire Resistance 2, Enhanced Vision, Vacuum Adaptation and is Bulletproof. Vision's costume will also make them immune to Poison, Bleeding, Hunger and Suffocation, though is succeptable to Electromagnetic Pulses. Vision can also fire Optic Beams (Ability 1 Key), physically disrupt enemies (Ability 2 Key) and perform a Cannonball attack (Ability 3 Key). The player will also be able to enhance their vision to view further (Ability 4 Key) and increase their physical density (Ability 5 Key). In addition, Vision will be able to phase through objects (Equip Key) and repair the costume (Utility Key). As a special move, Vision will perform his Solar Beam, which will fire a powerful blast from his Solar Jewel (Special Key). Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers Category:Defenders